<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A King's Scheme by rufferto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998408">A King's Scheme</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto'>rufferto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little pining, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jotun Loki, Light Angst, Loki's a King, M/M, Marvel Comics - Thor, Romance, Thor's a king</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998408</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Comic-Verse AU end of War-Of-Realms, King Thor comic doesn’t happen, Loki comic didn’t happen yet. This is an AU with some elements from both those comics. Thor receives a suggestion from his advisors that he consider seeking a Queen for Asgard. He doesn’t agree so they summon Loki to convince him. Loki agrees to help manage it all so that Thor doesn’t get trapped into anything. It doesn’t go like either of them expect it to as old feelings return and it gets complicated</p><p>Light Angst/Romance/Alternate Universe/Comic Verse/Canon Divergence/</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Thorki Baby Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. In which your brother agrees you need a Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank  you to my wonderful Beta Beta: shipperfiendobssesser@tumblr. com Thank you so much dear!!</p><p>This was made for Thorki Baby Bang 2020</p><p>Nova created some fabulous art! Please give her some love. <br/>https://novaofavalonia.tumblr.com/<br/>https://64.media.tumblr.com/22d1521a778d645acba8b40414c3656a/b2beba9c8a3f1582-50/s1280x1920/0562fbf0e51bd7a459475b92a3dff6f3eea8977e.png</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor lay stretched out on his large bed as he stared at the ceiling attempting to quell a phantom itch on his left arm. It couldn’t be an itch because that arm was long gone, replaced with a golden replica. He grunted and sat up, good arm resting on his knee as he ran his other hand through his hair. It was getting longer, he realized, but so much less than he used to have. Thick golden locks were a thing of the past and he wasn’t as young as he used to be. He was King now, his parents retired to raise their new daughter. Life was certainly different; he no longer worked for the Avengers and was focused on rebuilding what was left of Asgard.</p><p>Loki was finally taking responsibility too. The last time he saw Loki was when he huffed about having to bow. It had been quite a thing to see. Thor hadn’t really expected him to comply with the less than friendly request, but he had. The memory brought a smile to his lips and he roused himself from bed to clean and dress.</p><p>Contrary to everyone’s belief, being King was something Thor had hoped would not happen for a very long time. He had no choice now and would have to make the best of it. Breakfast, morning court, decisions, signings, overseeing, luncheon, training, afternoon court, dinner, advisors and sometime later blessed sleep. Again and again and again. The days were on endless repeat and he felt like he was in some kind of rut.</p><p>Asgard did not deserve a mechanical King so he did his best. He tried to be animated and to respond and work with everyone who needed something. He did his best but at the end of each day it seemed like nothing had changed. This was, however, his duty. It was who he had to be now. There was no one else.</p><p>“Really, dear brother, must you think so loud?” Loki’s familiar drawl from the shadows brought him out of his mental quandary.</p><p>“Shouldn’t you be in your Kingdom?” Thor did not like it when Loki suddenly appeared when he liked to and strolled around Asgard freely. It was disconcerting.</p><p>“I’ve heard more than enough fighting over who stole whose rock today.” Loki waved a hand. “Besides, I was invited.”</p><p>“Odd, I don’t remember sending an invitation.” Thor folded his arms across his chest as Loki slunk over. He was glad he’d at least gotten dressed first before his brother arrived.</p><p>“You didn’t,” Loki chuckled, “Volstagg did.”</p><p>“Volstagg?” Thor looked somewhat confused. “Why would he call for you?”</p><p>“Because you apparently ignored your advisors last night.” Loki settled down in Thor’s favorite chair, one leg crossing over the other. “All who were telling you about something Asgard desperately needs.”</p><p>Thor scowled. “I thought they were joking.”</p><p>“I assure you they were not; I at least do not have this particular problem. I imagine the Jotun females do not find me especially attractive.” Loki could not contain a wide grin. “Face it, brother, Asgard needs a Queen and since Jane Foster is out of the picture you have a whole galaxy to choose from.”</p><p>“It is too early for such things.” Thor glared at Loki. “They sent <em>you </em>to convince me?” He looked incredulous. “That’s ridiculous!”</p><p>“Who better than I?” Loki studied his nails with a chuckle of mirth. “I know more about you than anyone. I know your strengths and weaknesses.  And furthermore, I…”</p><p>“That’s enough.” Thor shook his head. “We’re not going there. It was a long time ago, Loki. Lifetimes.”</p><p>“Really?” Loki lifted a delicate brow. “As you wish. Though I have to wonder, why are you fighting it so hard then? You obviously need a woman, you’re more uptight than usual.”</p><p>“I don’t want one,” Thor stated stubbornly, “You’ve wasted a trip.”</p><p>“Now don’t be so hasty.” Loki moved his hands as if to settle Thor down, “Relax. You don’t actually have to pick anyone. Just make a show of trying. What’s the harm in that? It will show the people that you’re approachable, willing to try. Asgardians are longing for normality, you know.”</p><p>“You presume to tell me how to rule?” Thor snapped and clenched a fist.</p><p>“I’m not here to fight with you, brother.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Settle down. I’m here to help you. I’ll screen the list of hopefuls and we’ll make sure none of them stick. You have to admit, it will be a change of pace at least, and we both need it.”</p><p>“You’re saying you want to help me <em>not</em> find a Queen?”</p><p>“Exactly.” Loki gave him a friendly arm punch. “Come on, it’ll be fun.”</p><p>Fun? That was a thing of the past. Thor gazed down at Loki. Something about his impish smile tugged at Thor’s heart, as it always did. It has only been recently that they’ve been on the same side and Thor wasn’t really sure he could trust it.  </p><p>“Also, it will give us a chance to hang out.” Loki grinned, “Talk.”</p><p>“Really?” It was Thor’s turn to lift his eyebrows. “And you will leave the past in the past. <em>All</em> of it?”</p><p>“Jotun King’s honor.” Loki put a hand over his heart dramatically.</p><p>“Alright then, you can have what’s left of your old room if you’re staying,” Thor stated after a few moments of trying to mentally talk himself out of agreeing.</p><p>“How generous,” Loki laughed softly.</p><p>There was just something about that look that made Thor’s stomach flip a little. This was not going to go well. He wanted badly to trust Loki again, maybe this would help. “I try to be,” Thor responded.</p><p>“Ah, well. Breakfast doesn’t eat itself, come on brother.” Loki got to his feet and began to strut out of Thor’s bedroom like he owned the place.</p><p>Thor grumbled and hurried after him, “In my palace, you wait for me to walk first.”</p><p>“Oh really? That’s how you’re going to be?” Loki smirked. Much to Thor’s surprise he acquiesced and gave Thor a slightly mocking head bow. “By all means, you first, Allfather Thor.”</p><p>Thor hid a smile, blood heating. Blessed Norns, how he missed this. Unfortunately, he didn’t realize fast enough that would mean Loki would be behind him with daggers. Perhaps he should be more careful with his orders in future. In spite of all that, he kept walking anyway. He would give Loki the benefit of the doubt for now.</p><p>Loki followed and began to chatter a bit about Jotunheim, apparently totally at ease with the situation at hand. It bothered Thor a lot more than he wanted to admit, Loki was annoying when he made everything look too easy and Thor was almost sure he had something up his sleeve.</p><p>To claim that the past would not affect the present was ludicrous, they had too much history. In spite of all of that, there was love, a bond so strong that even death could not break. It was a comfort during the dark times and the centuries of madness. He had known in the back of his mind that Loki, in his own twisted way, loved him.</p><p>This new version was different. Crafty, intelligent, and mostly so calm that it was unnerving. Thor didn’t know if he could trust anything Loki said or did, but he had hope. It was probably stupid of him, but he still hoped. The young teenager in him longed for the sunlight years, when he could confide in Loki and they shared a special bond. Until they were effectively pulled apart from each other, by circumstance, parental interference and all those other things that complicated their relationship. He had foolishly thought Loki would be at his side forever.</p><p>“You know,” Loki glanced over his shoulder at Thor as he was scrolling through possibilities. “Generally potential husbands are not quite so morose. What are you thinking about that is causing that scowl?”</p><p>“You,” Thor admitted.</p><p>“Oh,” Loki stretched his arms and gave him a curious look. “Am I so different, or are you worried that I’m going to steal the crown jewels if you take your eyes off me for a moment?” His lips quirked in mirth. “I suppose I can’t blame you for not trusting me.”</p><p>It wasn’t all about that. Being this close to Loki again was stirring things, even if it had only been half a day. There must really be something wrong with him if he was getting like this so quickly. It had been too long, and he had been the one who said they shouldn’t bring up the past. He thought about some sort of flimsy excuse, but then just decided to be honest. “It’s not that, being around you is just distracting, is all.”</p><p>Loki’s mouth opened slightly at the candid answer. It wasn’t often Thor could surprise him and it gave Thor a tiny bit of gratification that he’d managed to. He looked serious now, the boyish expression gone in the blink of an eye. “What exactly are you saying? It’s too hard to work with me? If that’s really the case I guess I’ll just leave you to it.”</p><p>“That’s not what I said, Loki.”  Thor shook his head. “Listen, I don’t know if I can just…flip back to being brothers.”</p><p>“Oh.” Loki tried to hide a crestfallen look behind a bright, fake smile. “Well, if you want someone else to help, I can be on my way.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Thor assured him. “Relax. I want you here,” he said firmly.</p><p>“O—kay…Then what is the problem?” Loki put his hands on his hips. “Thor, I can’t read your mind.”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter.” Thor shook his head. “Loki, I’m…I’ll handle it. Just keep doing what you’re doing. I don’t want you to leave.”</p><p>Loki gave him a sharp look and then a scowl of his own. “Whatever,” he said with a snort. “Maybe what we need to do is find a woman to share your bed and not your crown.”</p><p>“I do not need help with that, thank you,” Thor grunted.</p><p>“When’s the last time you…uh…well you know.” Loki fanned his hand in attempt to avoid mentioning anything.</p><p>“It’s been a while,” Thor muttered.</p><p>“How long’s a while? You used to have maidens forming lines outside your bedchamber.”</p><p>“I was younger and Loki this topic of conversation is closed.”</p><p>“You started it.”</p><p>“I most certainly did not.”</p><p>“Did too!” Loki grinned impishly.</p><p>Thor had a sudden, nearly overwhelming desire to grip his brother hard and wipe that grin off his lips. He leaned forward, one hand reaching for Loki’s arm and almost failed to notice that Loki backed up by a fraction of an inch. One of Loki’s hands had lowered to where presumably he had hidden a dagger. The act was reactionary impulse on his brother’s part, Thor knew he was bracing for an attack. </p><p>There was no longer a grin on Loki’s face as he flinched away from Thor.</p><p>The flinch dragged Thor back to reality as if he had been slapped. “Her.” Thor randomly pointed to one of the pictures on the screen. “Her and her.” He fought to keep his expression impassive. “Those two.” He considered before picking a sixth. “And that one. I’ll meet them.”</p><p>Loki looked quite a lot like someone struggling to contain his annoyance by counting to ten. “You barely looked at them!” he scoffed.</p><p>“Maybe they’re not interesting.” Thor folded his arms.</p><p>“And what exactly IS interesting then? Maybe if you would give a little and work with me, we could get somewhere!” Loki’s temper was rising.</p><p>Thor could feel a familiar dynamic threaten their easy conversation. It always came down to this. They would get along for a little while and then someone would say something wrong and they’d get under each other’s skin. He’d had enough of that; they were no longer the same people. “I can tell you what would be interesting. I like dark hair.”</p><p>Loki’s jaw set, ready to scowl and snap a comeback, but Thor had effectively scuttled any chance of a fight. “Damnit, Thor.” He ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>There was a long pause between them as they glared at each other, each having their own little problems from centuries of issues, and to his great surprise it was Loki who blinked first this time.</p><p>“If it’s me you want to fuck, you could save us both a lot of time and angst and just admit it,” Loki stated in the form of a challenge.</p><p>The words rankled, but also amused him. Thor’s response was a short laugh. “What if I do?”</p><p>Loki glared. “That’s not funny.”</p><p>“I wasn’t joking.”</p><p>“You realize it’s been nearly a thousand and give or take few hundred years?”</p><p>“I’m not senile, Loki.”</p><p>“Huh, could have fooled me,” Loki retorted waspishly. “I don’t even look like I used to.”</p><p>“That’s hardly our attraction to each other and you know it.” Thor stood up.</p><p>“I don’t want to be your Asgardian Queen!” Loki snarled, “Besides, what’s left of Asgard would revolt!”</p><p>“I never asked you to be.”</p><p>“I won’t be your whore either!”</p><p>“Loki calm down. Look, you asked, I responded. Yes, I still have those feelings for you. Are you happy now? Can we get back to the subject at hand?”</p><p>Loki grunted. “No, I’m not happy, but I’m not the solution to your problem.”</p><p>“I agree, you’re not.”</p><p>Loki huffed, half amused, half insulted.</p><p>They both gazed at each other and Thor was the first to break it this time and laugh. “I think that’s the first honest conversation we’ve had in a very long time, brother mine.”</p><p>“You’re a jerk.” Loki’s halfhearted attempt at snapping had no fire in it.</p><p>“So…” Thor gestured at the women in the gathered data. “Brunettes, or I am not interested.”</p><p>“Finally, we’re getting somewhere.” Loki grunted and turned away from Thor dramatically.</p><p>Thor waited for Loki to turn around and smiled behind his back. This was an opportunity he hadn’t had for a long, long time. Perhaps Loki would be around long enough for them to finally settle this thing. This little game of cat and mouse, this endless dance between them that had been going on since they were horny teenagers unable to quell raging hormones.</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. In which your brother fails to help find a queen for you and you wonder why.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor let Loki get a date and time set up for his first encounter. It was an absolute disaster from start to finish and Thor let Loki know of his displeasure. It took about two weeks of arrangements for everything to run its course. Thor was patient as Loki had him groomed and worked with his wardrobe. He just didn’t have the patience for this sort of thing.</p><p>
  <em>“You have to look the part of a King, not a brute,” Loki had told him.</em>
</p><p>What was worse was that Thor’s tactic of being subtle wasn’t working. Loki insisted on keeping everything on a professional, brotherly level. No matter how small the hint, Loki just chose to ignore it.</p><p>Presently though, he was furious and had had enough.</p><p>The lady that he had been set up to meet had disillusions of grandeur. Not only did she think she was being interviewed to be Thor’s Queen, she was the most insipid, shallow wench he’d ever had the unfortunate luck to encounter. Based on the contract he was obligated to spend six hours with her though. Loki had argued that a two-hour date was not enough. He would need time to really get to know her. It was horrid, demeaning and utterly useless. He was about as attracted to her as he was to a goat. Speaking of goats, when she insulted Toothgnasher, that was the last straw.</p><p>“LOKI!” Thor bellowed, storming into his brother’s room as he threw open the doors.</p><p>Loki was sprawled over his bed, legs bent up in the air as he lounged, reading a book. “Yes?” He didn’t even flinch at Thor slamming the door behind him. “I take it things didn’t go well?”</p><p>Thor took a moment to look around, Loki certainly had moved back in easily. He was quite at ease, even dressed down to a cropped tank top depicting some awful Midgardian band that barely covered his midsection and a pair of tight shorts. Thor scowled darkly. “Since when do you expose your skin?!”  </p><p>Loki looked entertained by the outburst. “If you hadn’t noticed, it’s hot here, and I’m a frost giant. I’ve gotten used to the cold at home.” The words are spoken very patiently as if he was trying to explain reality to a child.</p><p>“ASGARD is your home!” The words rushed out of Thor’s mouth before he could stop them.</p><p>Loki’s’ eyes darkened, and his voice was filled with bitterness when he responded. “It hasn’t been for a very long time, Thor.”</p><p>“I spoke without thinking.” Thor heaved a frustrated sigh.</p><p>Loki snorted and the sarcastic tone of his words hurt. “A thing that’s never happened before.” He very carefully put a bookmark into the tome he was reading and swung his legs over the side of the bed so he could sit up. “Alright brother,” he smiled thinly. “I must remind you that this is my <em>bedroom </em>and I will dress how I please. If you don’t like it, King or not, there’s the door. I take it the lady didn’t amuse?”  He looked almost knowing, like he had been sure that would be the case.</p><p>“You…you orchestrated all of that on purpose.” Realization dawned.</p><p>“Aha, you’re finally up to speed.” Loki grinned, “Very good, brother. I was beginning to worry.”</p><p>Thor sat down next to Loki. “You didn’t want anything to happen.”</p><p>“Obviously,” Loki waved a hand dismissively.</p><p>“Why didn’t you just tell my advisors it was a terrible idea? Why just go along with this nonsense?” Thor hated that Loki had to make everything a scheme. “Hold on…” He gazed at the man who had been the cause of so much grief in his life. “You’re jealous.”</p><p>“That’s not it!” Loki’s played with the fabric of his bed covers.</p><p>“Loki,” Thor put his hands on Loki’s shoulders. Loki flinched a little when touched by Thor’s golden hand. “A lot has happened, I won’t deny it, but things are different now.”</p><p>“Are they!?” Loki gazed up at Thor. “Are they really? You’ll never trust me. I don’t see anything different.”</p><p>“Maybe not,” Thor replied. “But tell me the real reason why you sabotaged my date.”</p><p>Loki sighed, normally he would have dragged this out but he could tell Thor’s mood would just continue to disintegrate. “Alright fine. I wanted it to last longer.”</p><p>Thor knitted his brows together, not quite understanding. “You wanted what to last longer?”</p><p>“I wanted to spend more time with you so the longer this would take the better. Also, I hate Jotunheim and I hate being their King. It’s nice to be home. There are <em>you</em> happy now?”</p><p>Thor took a while to digest that information. “You know you can always come see me.”</p><p>“The last time I came to just visit you got annoyed with me for not bowing!” Loki snapped at Thor. “Forgive me for not wanting a repeat of being reminded what a lesser King I am.”</p><p>Thor couldn’t help but laugh, “Oh, Loki. I’m sorry, I was already mad about other things that day.”</p><p>“Obviously,” Loki huffed, “Yet you still took it out on me, as usual.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to.”</p><p>“But you do, you always do, and I always take it.”  Loki sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Because any attention from you is better than none!” Loki put a hand over his mouth as if he really hadn’t meant to say that last bit aloud. “I should hate you,” he said slowly as Thor didn’t respond to his slip.</p><p>“But you don’t.” Thor shook his head. “You never have.”</p><p>“Untrue, brother, I’ve hated you so deeply it blackened the core of my soul,” Loki snapped. “I’ve done so many things in the name of hate. I won’t let you sweep all that under the rug! I did what I did!” His chin jutted out in firm defiance. “I am what I am.”</p><p>“But you don’t hate me now?” Thor dropped his hands from Loki’s shoulders. At this point, Thor really wasn’t sure what was going on in Loki’s head.</p><p>Loki eyed Thor, exasperated. “Norn’s sake, Thor, of course I don’t hate you.”</p><p>“I don’t hate you either. I was very angry with you for a long time.” Thor nodded.</p><p>“You had good reason to be.” Loki fidgeted, wringing his hands a little bit.</p><p>“But you’ve turned things around. You stepped up when you needed to, even if it really did look like you were working against us for a while there.” Thor frowned. “You also stepped in to help your people as much as they are not. I am proud of that.”</p><p>Loki looked up sharply. “You are?”</p><p>Thor nodded with a light smile. “Yes.”</p><p>Loki mumbled something under his breath.</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>“Thank you,” Loki whispered. “All these years…every time,” he swallowed, “every time I did s-something, orchestrated something your excuse to stand by me always was…because I was your brother. That despite it you loved me. Like I was some kind of a c-crutch. You always made excuses for me.” He wrung his hands a little more. “This is different, this is new.” </p><p>Thor sat down next to Loki. “I would like you to visit more.” He smiled, “I could use your input, but this situation? I’m not going on any more of those things. I don’t need a Queen, Loki.”</p><p>Loki looked down. “Then what do you need?”</p><p>Thor sighed, “I think you know.” He took Loki’s hands and gently pried them apart.</p><p>“Thor?” Loki gave a soft little sound, but he didn’t pull away. Thor took that as a good sign. Thor smiled as Loki’s fingers sort of bunched up and as they rested on Thor’s chest. He gazed at Loki’s eyes, then his lips. There was desire, confusion and a little bit of fear all churning together in his expressive face.</p><p>It was probably a foolish decision, but Thor closed the distance between them and took Loki’s lips in a soft kiss. He felt Loki’s hands uncurl and grip his shirt. His lips parted to allow Thor’s tongue to explore. Loki gave a soft little mewl which went right to Thor’s cock. It had not jumped to attention so quickly before. Not for a very, very long time. Loki scrambled to straddle Thor and kiss him back, holding on and touching and groping. It was suddenly warm and serious, and Thor felt himself swell with need. </p><p>“Thor…Thor…” Loki whimpered.</p><p>By all the Norns they shouldn’t be doing this, Thor knew, but pent up emotions were boiling over. Years of denial, centuries of fighting, misunderstandings and mutual jealousy. They had never been on equal footing, but now they were both Kings, both had powers of their own. Hatchets buried and new beginnings. Thor couldn’t stop himself. He wanted more. He slid his hands under Loki’s shirt to tug it up…only that had been a mistake.</p><p>Loki began to change and didn’t notice he was doing so at first, but Thor did and couldn’t hold back the look of astonishment. The pale skin shifted to blue and his eyes turned red, white markings were glowing a little from Thor’s attention. “Loki?” Thor panted, breaking the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Wonderful Art by https://novaofavalonia.tumblr.com/ ::):):)</p><p>
  
</p><p>Loki gave a yelp when he noticed his blue skin/ “No…no.” He scrambled off Thor.</p><p>“Loki, wait!” Thor tried to reach for him, but Loki gave him a horrified, anguished look and vanished in a puff of smoke.</p><p>He was gone.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. In which Thor finds Loki and agrees to a compromise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor wasn’t angry, he was more worried than angry.  In fact, he didn’t think Loki had even expected that to happen. He’d never really seen Loki’s Jotun form before and wasn’t entirely sure he even had one. Apparently, he did, and apparently there was something to this. Thor had cancelled every one of the meetings that were set up for him to find potential queens and he ordered all information on Jotun biology be brought to him. He wanted whatever could be found which unfortunately didn’t amount to much.</p><p>Not a whole lot of anthropologists were interested in spending time on Jotunheim. He couldn’t really blame them; it was a miserable climate at best. He supposed it was a fine place for someone who liked the cold, but he hated such things. He much preferred warmth and sunshine, smiles and rousing parties. Jotunheim was a cold wasteland as far as he was concerned. “Useless,” Thor muttered to himself as he tossed one of the books to the side.</p><p>Thori, the hellhound named after him, looked up where he was munching on a meaty bone. “Thori find Loki,” he muttered.</p><p>“No, if my brother doesn’t want to be found, he won’t be found.”</p><p>“Thori search galaxy, find Loki, drag back.” The hound was rather single minded sometimes.</p><p>“That would not be the best approach in this situation.” Thor was not going to take any pointers from a dog anyway. He patted Thori’s head, “I think I will pay a visit to Jotunheim and leave him a message.”</p><p>“Thori think Loki come back when Loki wants, and Thor should find battle for us to fight.” Thori clearly wasn’t going with Thor.</p><p>Thor put on several layers of clothing to handle Jotunheim and headed to the Bifrost. Lady Sif stood solemnly in her brother’s place and he’d almost forgotten how much she could see now. “My Lady,” he nodded pleasantly to her.</p><p>“My King,” Sif responded. “Your brother hides from my sight if that is who you seek.”</p><p>“It is.” Thor nodded.</p><p>“I do not think this is wise, Thor.” Sif frowned. “Loki is who he is, you know better than to try and make him into something he cannot be.”</p><p>“If you know all that, then you know why I must find him.”</p><p>“I know why,” dhe said grimly. “I hope you know what you are getting yourself into.”</p><p>“I’ve avoided it far too long.” Thor looked away.</p><p>“Since we were children, you’ve always been like this with him. I didn’t know why then, but I know now. He will hurt you, Thor. It’s what he does. He can’t help himself.”</p><p>“Maybe not. Loki’s changed.”</p><p>“I hope you are right. Good luck, my liege.” With that, Lady Sif raised the sword to activate the Bifrost and send Thor through to Jotunheim.</p><p>Thor would always have a special place in his heart for Sif. He couldn’t imagine what she was going through in this new role, but he had a brother to find.</p><p>It wasn’t long before the dark energy from the Bifrost deposited Thor on Jotunheim…inconveniently during a blizzard.</p><p>Thor sighed and began to tramp through the snow, at some point sinking all the way up to his waist.</p><p>He was starting to see why Loki wouldn’t be entirely thrilled with living here, having spent most of his life away from it. It was a long walk to the palace. Loki had done a lot with the palace but there wasn’t much he could do to improve it to glory. It would take years for Jotunheim to even resemble what it did in the old times.</p><p>Giants who knew who Thor was cleared the way to escort him. They weren’t talkative, were clearly curious as to why he was there and without an entourage, but no one had any annoying questions. When Thor got to the palace it was still under construction. Thor half expected to see a giant golden statue of his brother, but so far nothing quite so outrageous. It was surprisingly tasteful.</p><p>There was even a memorial to King Laufey, will wonders never cease. It wasn’t grand, but it was there. Given how much damage the old King had caused, Thor wasn’t sure a memorial was in order, but he wasn’t the King here. He came to a stop in front of Loki’s throne and stared. “Of all the childish…” He put his head in his hand. Loki was certainly going out of his way to avoid him.  “I should have brought Thori.”</p><p>He glared at the Jotun throne. “Really?”</p><p>Loki had apparently decided to appoint a regent of Jotunheim in his place and it impassively stared at Thor. It did not care in the slightest that although Thor was covered in snow himself from the raging blizzard outside he was still the Allfather of the Nine Realms. He deserved more respect than this!</p><p>A giant, animate snowman sat upon the throne ready to listen to grievances. It was huge, utterly inappropriate and Loki had used magic to give it authority to make decisions. Thor sighed. Sometimes he wanted to pick Loki up and shake sense to him. What’s worse, there was a post-it note. “Gone fishing. Direct all questions to Primary Advisor ‘Drrf.’ </p><p>Drrf, was that the name of the snowman? Thor was not going to ask. He wasn’t going to give Loki the satisfaction of asking. Loki who was probably enjoying watching the scene from afar. Loki’s powers never ceased to amaze him.</p><p>This was why Thor was so puzzled by the childish move. He stood for a long time wondering if this was some kind of puzzle that he was meant to figure out. He was there for a long time before someone timidly cleared their throat.</p><p>“Er…”</p><p>Thor glanced around, unable to see at first the source of the sound and when he did his eyes widened. It was a small creature, no taller than his knee. Thin and frail, but clearly frost giant. He’d believed that Loki was the first and only of his kind, obviously he was wrong. Here in front of him was proof that there were others. Small Jotun who survived were almost impossibly rare.</p><p>The creature waved at him. </p><p>“Where is your master?” Thor meant Loki of course.</p><p>“Not slave,” Drrf pouted. “Not anymore. Serve King Loki!” He looked proud for a moment then ducked as if he expected to get hit.</p><p>“You work for Loki?” Thor was more and more curious. The more he learned about the twisted turns that made up his brother the more convinced he was that he would never figure him out.</p><p>“Yes!” Drrf spoke loudly as though to accommodate for his size. “He’s gone, you go too!” Being the King’s favorite, he’d gotten a bit more confidence in the past few months.</p><p>Having never been ordered away from any place by one so small Thor was trying hard not to laugh. “I know he’s gone. I’m waiting for him to return.” Thor folded his arms across his chest to look intimidating. He wasn’t sure it would work for someone who had spent whatever years he had looking up at giants, but he tried.</p><p>Drrf cowered briefly, mostly on instinct. “Sire, I meant no offence!”</p><p>“I’m sure you didn’t.” Thor chuckled. “I’m not angry, little one. Are you the one mentioned in Loki’s note?”</p><p>“Yes, Sire. I am Drrf.” Drrf bowed. “Loki said if I came here to remember to bow.”</p><p>Thor smiled. “What else did he say?”</p><p>“He said not to tell you that he went to Midgard, Sire!” Drrf answered without realizing that he shouldn’t have.</p><p>“I see.” Thor didn’t like the sound of that. Loki in Midgard was always a recipe for trouble. “Did he happen to mention where it was he was going on Midgard that you were not to tell me?” It appeared that like many frost giants, Drrf might be a little bit slow on the uptake.</p><p>“Hah! Not gonna tell!” Drrf proved himself wiser than he looked and realized Thor was trying to trick him as he attempted to puff up his meager chest.</p><p>“Loki will be proud you did not betray his confidence,” Thor assured the runt Jotun. “I will go find him.”</p><p>“But you don’t know where to look!”</p><p>“I know my brother.” Thor shook his head. “He is incapable of keeping a low profile, but in case I don’t find him, please tell him to return home and talk to me.”</p><p>“Jotunheim is his home.” Drrf looked confused.</p><p>“Jotunheim is his Kingdom, this has never been his home,” Thor countered.</p><p>Drrf’s face fell but he seemed to understand Thor’s words as the truth of the matter. “King Loki isn’t happy here.” He cast a sorrowful glance at the snowman as if that proved his point.</p><p>“King Loki is not happy anywhere.” Thor nodded.</p><p>Thor left the little creature and trudged back through the snow. Midgard had just suffered through a terrible time with the War of the Realms. It wasn’t his favorite place to be right now, but he would go. He didn’t have a choice and so he called for Sif to use the Bifrost to send him to Earth.</p><p>*</p><p>It took only a few hours for Thor to locate word of Loki. This didn’t surprise him since his brother didn’t have a great reputation on Midgard and he wasn’t surprised that Stark had picked him up and detained him.</p><p>“You’ve got to do something about him, Thor.” Stark leaned against his personal bar with a grunt. “I don’t think he realizes just how much people dislike him around here. Earth has enough problems without having to babysit him.”</p><p>“He’s not a child, Tony.” Thor had been offered a mug of his favorite lager, which he had accepted. “What did he do?”</p><p>“Nothing evil and that’s what worries me.” Tony downed his drink. “He just hung out at an illegal casino, drank, got into a fight and let himself get arrested. That was before he came here and asked to join the Avengers.”</p><p>“What?” Thor stared. “You’re not…what’s the Midgard saying…pulling my leg?”</p><p>“God’s honest truth.” Tony smiled. “Your brother asked me what it would take for him to be assigned to the Avengers.”</p><p>Thor wasn’t even sure he could process that information. “He’s at an impasse, I think. The end of his story isn’t sitting well with him.”</p><p>“You mean Loki doesn’t want a happy ever after ending, isn’t that what he got?”</p><p>“More or less. What did you tell him?”</p><p>“I told him in order for him to join the Avengers he’d have to bring Mjolnir into the building.” Tony laughed a little more harshly than Thor liked. “I think that sent him on a bender.”</p><p>Thor shook his head, “He’s been through a lot. Where is he?”</p><p>“Sulking in one of our cells. I transferred him out of the precinct to spare them any drama.” Tony gestured to an elevator. “He’s not even trying to escape, not that I’ve put any security on that cell. He could walk out any time. I offered him your old room, but he refused.”</p><p>Thor nodded. “Thank you, I’ll talk to him. It’s me that he’s avoiding.”</p><p>Tony eyed Thor curiously. “Okay, never mind. I’m not asking.”</p><p>Thor smirked and headed away down the elevator to the lower levels of the new Avenger’s Tower.</p><p>“Loki?” Thor knocked on the cell door.</p><p>“What are you knocking for? I’m in prison!” Loki snapped from within. He was lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.</p><p>“I’ve been looking for you,” Thor began.</p><p>“Well, you’ve found me.”</p><p>“This is ridiculous.” Thor sat down on a bench outside the cell. “Come out of there.”</p><p>Loki swung his legs over the cell bed and put them on the floor. “What for?” He stared at the ground, hands resting on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Your story isn’t over, Loki,” Thor told him.</p><p>“It is!” Loki snarled. “I did not go through all I went through just to wind up back in your bed as if everything is just fine and we didn’t just fight each other for multiple Millennia’s!”</p><p>Thor stared long and hard at him. “Brother, we need to talk, but not here.”</p><p>“Where do you suggest then? Where am I not your subject, Allfather Thor?” Loki’s fists curled. “Where do I not have to bow to you and watch your story continue into the eons while I stand on the sidelines in Jotunheim?”  </p><p>“You’re the God of Stories, Loki, I am sure you’ll figure it out.” Thor stood. “The role of the Allfather is a great responsibility. One I took willingly and one many fought to bring about, you included.  Name a place, Loki and I will abdicate responsibility for it. It will no longer be in the Allfather’s jurisdiction.”</p><p>“Really?” Loki’s eyebrows rose a fraction, a tiny smile forming.</p><p>“Yes, really. Any one place within one world. Your choice.” Thor nodded. “There you do not have to bow to me, ever.”</p><p>“Fine then.” Loki surged to his feet. “You’d better keep your word.” Loki swirled an illusion of the globe of Earth and pointed at a particular city.</p><p>Thor’s mouth opened, then closed. “Of all the cities in the galaxy, that’s the one you choose?”</p><p>“Yes, got a problem with it?” Loki folded his arms.</p><p>Thor rubbed the back of his neck and heaved a sigh. “No, no I told you to choose.”</p><p>“Thank you, brother.” Loki’s faint smile twisted into a little grin.  “Let’s go.” Loki swept out of the cell and Thor stared in bemusement after him.</p><p>Thor had a sinking feeling offering Loki this choice was going to come back and bite him in the future, but he had no other way of making his brother talk.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In which the brother kings find an accord.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor eyed the free champagne and assorted liquor. “Are you serious?” He turned to Loki.</p><p>“If you go to Vegas, you might as well get the best room in the hotel.” Loki threw open the curtains to gaze at the brilliant flashing lights.</p><p>“Loki, this is a honeymoon suite.” Thor glanced at the interior dubiously, not appreciating Vegas style glitz in the same way his younger brother did.</p><p>“Relax, Thor and sit down.”</p><p>They were dressed in their Midgardian clothing: Loki in a black form fitting suit, and Thor a pair of tight jeans and a long-sleeved dress shirt with rhinestone speckles on it to hide his metal arm and blend in with the Las Vegas crowd as much as he could.</p><p>Loki looked back at Thor and watched as he finally sat and tried relaxing. “We’ll go to a show later and you can be distracted and marveled by the things your Midgardians love.” Loki poured him a drink and brought it over. “I’m sorry I ran away. That is the first time my Jotun form ever made itself known.” He sat next to Thor, legs sprawling out and held his own drink. “I had issues to figure out.”</p><p>“Can we step back a little bit?” Thor asked. “Loki, if you just wanted to spend time with me you could have said. Going through all of that with those women was unnecessary.”</p><p>“It was necessary,” Loki snapped. “Your mood was such that you didn’t want to listen to your inferior younger brother who is also a King. You didn’t want to listen to anyone. That’s why your advisors were at their wits end.”</p><p>“I’m listening now.” Thor gave Loki a sincere look. “You’re not inferior.”</p><p>“I went along with it.” Loki shrugged. “I am and always will be inferior in everyone’s eyes, Thor. Especially when you make me bow to put me in my place.”</p><p>“You’re still mad about that?”</p><p>“I’m still mad about that.”</p><p>“Alright, brother, I hear you.” Thor scratched a spot underneath the eyepatch he wore. “I was a pompous ass, you’re right.”</p><p>Loki’s eyes widened. “You’re admitting it?”</p><p>“I’m admitting it.” Thor nodded.</p><p>“Hm,” Loki chuckled. “Progress.”</p><p>“About your Jotun form.” Thor sipped his drink. “I tried to research it, but there’s no information. Oddly there is not a lot of people interested in the biology of Frost Giants, even Frost Giants. You’ve really never used it before? You can shift into many things.”</p><p>“They have to be me,” Loki reminded Thor. “And I had no idea what my Jotun form would look like. When you touched me, my body just reacted on its own. It’s not like we haven’t done this before, so I was confused.”</p><p>“This is not your old self, physiology is different,” Thor suggested. “Also, emotions. Emotions I think are playing a strong role here.”</p><p>Loki balled his fist. “Again, I’m at a disadvantage. I don’t know what’s going to happen when we do this. I…I…I don’t want to do the wrong thing.” His eyes misted slightly as he looked at Thor. “It must be truly disgusting to look at.”</p><p>“Your Jotun form is not disgusting Loki.” Thor shook his head. “Intriguing, not disgusting.”</p><p>“Do you really mean that?” Loki doesn’t look convinced.</p><p>“I mean that.” Thor nodded.</p><p>“I think I look terrible.” Loki sighed. “I don’t know why in this life I have Jotun biology, but I didn’t in my past life, before I was reborn.”</p><p>“You were a different person then,” Thor reminded him. “And Odin’s magic is very powerful. When you were reborn, it must have made a difference.”</p><p>“I suppose.” Loki nodded.</p><p>Thor reached over to put his hand on Loki’s shoulder and offer comfort. Loki sighed and slid over on the couch against Thor to lean into him. Thor kissed the top of his head. He liked this, being normal here, having nothing pulling him in different directions, just being with Loki. It settled his mind and relaxed him more than he had been in a very long time. He laughed suddenly.</p><p>“What?” Loki wondered.</p><p>“Never mind, it’s a dumb idea.” Thor smiled ruefully.</p><p>“What’s a dumb idea? Tell me!” Loki demanded.</p><p>“Well, I was wondering. I know you don’t want to be my queen, but how would you like to go out? We are in a city known for good times. Should we take advantage of it?”</p><p>“You mean like go out on a date?” Loki looked incredulous. “No, I just wanted to come here because it’s neutral. I didn’t expect us to go out on the town and act like our relationship is normal. It’s not, it’s never been. We can’t just live happily ever after, that’s not us.”</p><p>“It could be,” Thor murmured.</p><p>Loki laughed bitterly, “Not with both of us Kings of different places and the universe in which we live, Thor.”</p><p>“What do you want from me, then?” Thor asked seriously.</p><p>“I want US,” Loki said after a few moments of thought. “I want to be able to come to you when I need you. I want you to call for me when you need me. I realize trust is hard between us because of all that has happened. I get that. All I want Thor is us. I don’t want your throne and I don’t want a wedding ring. I want us, I want you and I don’t want to share you with a Queen. It’s impossible, I know.”</p><p>Thor exhaled. “It’s not.”</p><p>Loki stared at him, somewhat irritated. “You’ll have to marry eventually and have children. Heirs and all that.”</p><p>“It is the modern age, why do I need to marry to have an heir?” Thor raised a brow. “There are things we don’t know about your Jotun form, perhaps it makes you capable of birth?”</p><p>Loki laughed loudly.  “If it does, we’ll cross that bridge when we come to it.” He sighed. “I suppose I can handle that.”</p><p>Thor nodded at him. “I will try to be less of an ass and treat you with more respect.”</p><p>“That’s all I can hope for, brother.” Loki’s smile was disarmingly happy. Like he was relieved and had been holding in so much. “All we can do is try.”</p><p>Thor leaned forward and kissed Loki then. Tongue sweeping deep within his mouth, tugging him up onto his lap. “There’s more we can do than just try.” He smirked as he held Loki’s ass with one hand. “If your Jotun form comes out, don’t run away. Let’s see what happens. I promise it is not horrible to behold. In fact, it is quite beautiful.”</p><p>“If you say so.” Loki kissed him back. “I won’t run away,” he promised as he fiddled with Thor’s hair. “I won’t run away from you ever again.”</p><p>“Do not try to be what you aren’t, Loki,” Thor said gently. “Be who you must be, that is the man I love, you, and all that you are.”</p><p>“Pretty words.” Loki’s eyes glinted. “But I appreciate them. By the way, we are wasting a perfectly good bed over there with our name on it.” </p><p>“So we are.” Thor stood up, holding Loki with one hand. Loki flailed and clutched Thor as he was walked towards the bed and dumped him on it.</p><p>“Still a brute,” Loki huffed.</p><p>“You wouldn’t have me any other way.” Thor laughed.</p><p>“You’d be surprised, I sort of like you when you’re tender and sweet.” Loki watched as Thor stripped.</p><p>Thor was somewhat self-conscious these days, having lost an eye and an arm. “Those days are long gone, Loki,” he said softly. “Now I am old and hard.”</p><p>“Well I don’t mind that either.” Loki smirked, gaze flicking downwards to Thor’s cock.  “Thor, you’re still you. I can’t say the same, not really. I’m not the boy you knew when we were growing up, during the days of questing for our father’s approval.”</p><p>“No, you’re not,” Thor agreed. He tugged off Loki’s shoes and helped him out of his pants. “You’re different now, but in my heart you’re the same boy I professed to love those many years ago.”</p><p>“You remember…?” Loki’s eyes widened. “Thor it was…it was thousands of years ago, and you were drunk.”</p><p>“Don’t pretend you don’t know. I know you came upon Balder and I discussing it.” Thor chuckled. “And you crashing down at our feet after hearing my words. You were hiding in my chambers, up to something or other. Anyway, I meant it then and I meant it now.”</p><p>“Thor…” Loki smiled. “I confess I thought you were kidding, and it made me so mad that Balder treated it all as a big joke.”</p><p>“He was protecting me,” Thor said seriously. “I was angry at my feelings and I didn’t know what to do. You were younger and I was hopelessly bad at controlling myself. I was worried I would do something rash and unforgivable. I thought it was one reason why Mjolnir wouldn’t let me lift her, because I loved someone I shouldn’t. Balder and Sif have always known. That’s why they strove so hard to make sure you never did. They were certain you would use it against me. You have used my love against me, many times.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, Thor,” Loki whispered after a few heart-breaking moments. “I can’t say I would have been different if I’d known. There was something wrong with me back then…I...”</p><p>“Shh…” Thor put a finger to Loki’s lips. “It’s in the past, and there is nothing wrong with you.” Thor tugged open Loki’s shirt and jacket, slowly revealing his body. “You are Loki, I would not have you any other way.”</p><p>“We are nearly the exact opposite of each other,” Loki chuckled. He compared his pale skin to Thor’s ruddy complexion. “You are tall and strong and I’m small and quick.”</p><p>“Hardly small,” Thor scoffed.</p><p>“Oh really, brother, see something you like?”</p><p>“You know I like it.”</p><p>“Remind me.” Loki gave Thor a bold look.</p><p>“As you like,” Thor leaned down to kiss Loki’s neck. He did like it when Loki tried to take charge between them. He had in the past but it was rare that he followed through.</p><p>Thor began to taste Loki’s skin a little bit with his lips and tongue, working feather light kisses and nips down his chest to his nipples. He rested his hands on either side of Loki, not touching him. It caused Loki to squirm and whine a little. Thor grinned to himself, knowing he was on the right track. He wanted to be careful because anything he did might cause Loki to change and retreat. He’d have to make sure Loki didn’t have the opportunity to retreat, not this time.</p><p>He chuckled as Loki gripped his forearm to brace himself. “Oh Thor!” He heard his brother moan. It only fueled his passion as he made his way to Loki’s cock.  He found his target at last and smirked, certain Loki wasn’t ready for what he assumed would happen so when he slid the tip between his lips, he was more than delighted to hear the sharp gasp that followed.  He felt the warmth of the head as he licked and sucked more of Loki inside. He could lose himself in the pleasure of having Loki’s cock in his mouth, full and leaking already. It was cathartic in a way, he didn’t have to think about anything other than this feeling. He could feel himself swell in response, but not yet. He needed to help Loki relax first and this was the best way he could think of.</p><p>So, he took his time and continued working Loki’s cock with his tongue while sounds of approval in the form of whimpers and moans encouraged him. Loki’s fingers in his hair which tightened when he found a particularly sensitive spot. They didn’t need words. They didn’t need anything right now but each other.</p><p>Thor didn’t keep track of time, or every action he took. He simply did what he knew Loki needed. He let Loki fuck his mouth until finally he could feel the warm come flow and the gasp of surprise when he didn’t pull away. There was a small whimper as Loki’s skin began to turn blue and his markings were bright and soft at the same time. He lifted his head up to watch the transformation in wonder. Loki shuddered and tears welled in his eyes.</p><p>“Do not look at me like that,” begged Loki, “You can’t be serious with that look.”</p><p>“How else can I?”</p><p>“Oh.” Loki wiped at his tears. “Oh, Thor.”</p><p>Thor made his way back up from Loki’s cock to rest on one elbow as he gently ran the back of his knuckles and then his fingers up and down his chest, and arms. “Beautiful.”</p><p>“I am a monster.” Loki looked away.</p><p>“You are not.” Thor gripped Loki’s chin and turned his face to look directly at him. “You are Loki. You are my Loki. It’s not about what you look like, old, young, blue, pink or green. You are Loki, and I’ve loved you forever, and will love you until the end.”</p><p>“N-….” Loki panted, still reeling from release. “N-now, look at you…being sweet.”</p><p>“I am also something else.” Thor pressed himself against Loki’s thigh rather pointedly.</p><p>“I see that,” laughed Loki. “Give me a minute please, to catch my breath.” He reached up and smoothed back the worry lines on Thor’s forehead and played with his beard. “Thor,” he smiled. “Thor, I have been the worst of brothers and there you always are.”</p><p>Thor kissed the palm of Loki’s hand. “You don’t have to say anything, and we have a lot of time to figure out your Jotun form, I…”</p><p>“No, I do.” Loki shook his head putting a finger to his lips to stop him from talking. “You’re always the one with the declarations and I have always enjoyed hearing them. No, dear, listen to me.” He traced Thor’s eyebrow gently. “I’ve held my heart in ice for a long time now. I am very careful about those I care about because of who and what I am.” He swallowed. “You are and have been the most infuriating person in my life. I can’t shake you. I can’t cut you out of my soul. You’re a part of me. I kept trying to kill you because of how strongly you made me feel. You were in the way. Always in my way, and if you were in my way now, I’d drive a knife through your heart.”</p><p>Thor was not surprised at the words, and though they hurt he let them continue.</p><p>“You’re right, I am Loki. The ends justify the means. I will do whatever has to be done because no one else can. That’s me, that’s my job, my role, my story if you will.” Loki chuckled softly. “It doesn’t mean I won’t ache when I do it or hurt or cry. I love you, brother, over all others. If you can accept me for who I am, then I freely admit to love. It is the best that I can do.”</p><p>Thor listened carefully to Loki’s words and understood them for what they were. An offering. It was the closest thing he would ever hear to a declaration of love from his brother’s lips. He knew it. He knew now what Loki was. He accepted it and knew it was futile to expect some miraculous change. “I understand, Loki. I don’t need you to change, I just need you to <em>be</em>.” He emphasized the last word because a life without Loki was unthinkable. He’d tried that once, never again.</p><p>“Then my dear,” Loki whispered. “I think it’s about time you get your cock inside me.”</p><p>Their night lasted longer than most nights would and into the day after and the following night. The sun rose and fell over the hot desert as the brothers explored their new understanding. Thor knew that finally they understood each other. Finally, they accepted what each other was. This didn’t mean they would not fight in the future. They might even stand against one another. It was inevitable. They were both Kings of different worlds. They both had their own agendas.</p><p>They did have this to return to, a way to communicate at least. They had a relationship that where once it had been broken beyond repair it was now patched back together again. They were brothers again, lovers and allies. Thor accepted that it wouldn’t always be the case, and that was what made it better. He understood what he could expect from Loki. He finally understood.</p><p>That year on Midgard was the most bountiful harvest that the world had ever known.</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. In which, there is an ending, but it is really a new beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weeks later, Thor returned to Asgard and had not felt so relaxed in years. When Sif gave him an odd look upon his return, he just smiled. Since they were children, she has known that he and Loki were inevitable. It was hard to pinpoint exactly what the difference was in how he held himself until it dawned on him.</p><p>He was happy.</p><p>He was for the first time in many centuries, just happy. Thori greeted him upon his return and seemed slightly puzzled. “It’s alright, Thori. I found Loki. Everything is good.” </p><p>It was.</p><p>He found his advisors and told them all to drop the idea of finding a Queen. He didn’t need one. He had just needed to find out some way to relax. They didn’t ask how. He had a suspicion they all knew anyway. Even Volstagg’s expression revealed that much. Had this all been a ploy? It didn’t matter.</p><p>He felt great, had much needed rest and was ready now to take on his duties as King of Asgard, the Allfather. It was a daunting responsibility, but his father had entrusted him with it since the day he was born.</p><p>Thor sat down on his throne, one eye roaming over the court. He nodded towards the next in line to bring an issue to his attention. He would hear them all out and make decision after decision. He went through the daily monotony of court life, feasted at the end.</p><p>Then when the last order of business for the day was over, he retired to his chambers, away from the scrutiny of others.</p><p>“Rough day?” Loki was lying on his back with one arm behind his head. He set the book down he had been reading. He was pretending to make it look like he’d been there longer, but he only just arrived.</p><p>“No more than usual.” Thor smiled as he washed off some of the day. “How are things in Jotunheim?”</p><p>“You’d think they would be able to manage fights over space without brawling.” Loki snorted. “I stopped five of them today. I did find a promising young lady who showed some talent for magic. I think I will enroll her in Doctor Strange’s new school.”</p><p>“A frost giant. I would love to see his face.”</p><p>“That man cannot crack an expression to save his life. I wouldn’t hold my breath. What about the brothers, are you going to recommend they are sent? You need representatives there from Asgard.” Loki made room for Thor.</p><p>“I asked their family to think about it,” Thor said. “They have never been anywhere but Asgard, they might have a hard time.”</p><p>“They’ll get used to it.” Loki smiled. “Sif didn’t even blink when I showed up tonight.”</p><p>“She’ll get used to it.” Thor smirked. “After all, I might show up in Jotunheim from time to time.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t like sleeping there, cold and miserable. This is better. I suppose we should start preparing for rumors, but they can think what they like,” Loki scoffed as he climbed up and straddled Thor.</p><p>“I don’t care as long as you’re with me.” Thor smiled, groaning as Loki found his cock.</p><p>“Bold words.” Loki grinned, he’d been waiting for this all day and he wasn’t about to waste any time. “If you don’t stop talking though and get to it, I may have to stab you.”</p><p>Thor growled, “Just try it,” and proceeded to take his time anyway. </p><p>Thor knew that it was only a matter of time before something happened to change either one, or both of them.  There was always another threat, always someone or something that would result in pitting them against each other. They had this easy truce now, this thing between them.   Loki had been right to not want to be his Queen, for there to not be anything permanent between them. There was already something permanent between them. This love they both coveted and fought against for so many years. He would take it over not having anything.</p><p>They made love for many hours. Loki liked to call it fucking but Thor could not think of it like that. With Loki resting in his arms it was not just release from the frustrations of the day. It was respite from everything. It didn’t matter that Loki left at dawn to return to Jotunheim, or that he didn’t come every night.</p><p>Thor gazed up at the ceiling, unable to sleep, though Loki was finding it easy to drift off. It was always easier for him, or so Thor imagined. There were things about his brother he’d never understand, but if they had each other they could accomplish anything.</p><p>He wasn’t a fool. Thor pushed Loki’s hair out of his face, gazing at the now familiar Jotun skin. They would fight again, it was inevitable. But they had this now. They had a way of communication that was beyond words and threats.  He knew that there would never be anyone else that could hold his heart like this. He also knew that he was lucky to have this now. He knew he was lucky that his brother was alive and well. Just as much as he knew that he walked a fine line when it came to Loki. A misstep here, an ill-placed word there, and Loki could easily be lost.</p><p>It was worth fighting for. This thing between them. Thor gently stroked Loki’s cheek. This perfect feeling, this unconditional love. Since they were children growing up together Thor had always tried to love Loki, to give him the benefit of the doubt, always hoped he would change. Thor had even killed him, and they had fought bitterly. In the end, Loki had changed, he’d become the person that Thor always thought he could be.</p><p>Not quite a hero, but not quite a villain either, somewhere in-between.</p><p>He could deal with that.</p><p>“What are you thinking?” Loki opened one eye. “You’re making it hard to stay asleep, brother.”</p><p>“Nothing.” Thor kissed him gently. “I’m glad you’re here.”</p><p>“Glad to be here,” Loki mumbled. “Oh look, I’m blue again.”</p><p>“No, you’re you.” Thor smiled.</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes and snorted a laugh.</p><p>They would never have a perfect happy ending, but at least they would have each other.</p><p>He settled next to Loki and smiled, finally drifting off to sleep.</p><p>*End*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>